Harriet and The Sorcerer's Stone
by Blogger8659
Summary: Harriet Potter never known about the Wizarding world all because of the death of her parents years ago. All she has ever know was living with the Dursleys. But that all changes when a strange letter comes to the Dursleys home. Follow Harriet in her first year at Hogwarts with her friends Rohana "Ronnie" Weasley and Herman Granger. (Genderbent Trio/ how Harry Potter should have
1. Chapter 1

Note/ Disclaimer(Wait! We're actually doing this?)

*Talking on the phone* I never knew I had to talk to these people! You never said that! *Listens to phone*Wait! There here?*Turns towards you and smiles awkwardly* I have to go*Hangs up Phone*

Whoa! Your actually reading this! That's a shocker. If you have skipped this then well I don't know what to tell you. If you stayed than you! *Offers a Chocolate Frog*

So! My name is Blogger8659. I don't care what you call me(Unless it's mean). I am the writer of this Fanfiction.

A few things *Pulls out notecards from nowhere*

1\. This is an AU not canon

2\. The Trio are the only Genderbent characters

3\. This is my version of Harry Potter(How it should be in my own opinion) If you don't like my version then please don't be mean in the comments. I would love to hear your opinions(If they aren't mean). That means lot's of changes. If you have plot ideas i would love to hear them.

4\. That being said there are a lot of Canon in the beginning(up until 3rd year for the most part)

5\. This is not a Ginny+Harriet love story(Most other pairings are staying the same). I don't know who i'm pairing her up with, but it's not Ginny. If you want you can suggest someone, but I may not use it.

6\. I will most likely post this on Wattpad also, so it may be in that type of format.

7\. I don't know how often updates are. I'm horrid at putting chapter out.

8\. I have no Beta and my grammar is also horrid. If you have corrections of any kind and you want to tell me please put a smiley face on it. :)

*Puts note cards up*

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable. I only own my original version/ changes of the plot. All rights Go To JKR**

That's All Folks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:What do you mean I don't own it? Of course I do...FINE! *Mumbles* I own nothing all goes to JK Rowling. A/N: I change most of the wording. Also I'm American, so...That may explain some of the wording.**

"Get Up!" Aunt Petunia screeched shrilly as she rapps on the cupboard door where Harriet Potter slept . "I said Up!" She screeches again. "I'm up. I'm up," Harriet moans into her pillow thinking back to the dream of a flying Motorcycle she felt familiar with somehow.

"Well hurry up! I want you to look after breakfast, and don't you dare burn it. I want everything perfect for Dudley's birthday," She says delighted at the mention of her son. Harriet groans. How could she forget? "What did you say," Aunt Petunia snaps through the door. "I didn't say anything," Harriet says truthfully(It was a sound not words) opening her sleepy eyes.

Harriet slowly got out of bed as her aunt walked away from her door. She blindly felt for her circle broken-in-the-middle glasses before searching under her cot for socks. With a tired sigh she pulls off a spider from her socks before putting them on. She fumbles with a huge change of clothes putting on a several size too big long sleeve gray shirt, and just as big jeans. she held the jeans to her waist with an old falling apart belt. Grabbing a slightly broken brush, Harriet begins to Brush her unruly black hair making almost no difference.

Harriet didn't know where she got her hair from. She didn't know where she got any of her looks from to be honest. She didn't know where she got her black hair, green eyes, nor her skinny frame(though she knew that could just be from her living arrangements).

She used to try to guess, but she gave up long ago knowing there is a good chance she would never find out. Not asking questions was one of the first rules with living with the Dursleys. The only thing they ever did answer was that she got her lightning scar in the car crash her parents died in. She always suspected a traffic light was involved because she only remembers a green light.

With a heavy sigh Harriet walks into the kitchen not being able to stop herself from looking at the overflowing table full of presents. Looking away quickly Harriet walks over to the bacon not wanting to burn it.

"Brush your hair, girl," Her Uncle Vernon barks as greeting walking into the kitchen as Harriet turns the bacon. Harriet ignores her Uncle as the comment was a weekly ordeal. Harriet must of had more hair cuts then anyone person in her class. Time after time her aunt took her to get her hair thinned and cut to almost look like a boys. She even once took her own try to Harriet's hair only for it to look exactly the same the next morning.

By the time Dudley Dursley walked into the kitchen Harriet was working on frying the eggs. Placing the eggs on plates she struggled to find a place to set the plates on the overflowing table. Meanwhile Dudley was counting his presents(albeit slowly) when his face fell.

"Thirty-six," Dudley says facing his parents angrily,"That's two less the last year!" Aunt Petunia tells him about Aunt Marge's present causing Harriet to scrunch her nose in disgust at the womens name.

"That's only thirty-seven," Dudley growls(Harriet had to admit she didn't think he could count that high)going red in the face. Seeing a huge Dudley tantrum coming on Harriet starts wolfing down her small breakfast just incase he flipped the table like he has done in the past.

His parents must have sensed the danger too as Aunt Petunia tried to calm him down by promising him two more presents while they were out. "So i'll have Thirty...Thirty..." Dudley thought trying to work it out. It looked like hard work. "Thirty-nine Dudleykins," His mother answers lovingly in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, I guess that's okay then," Dudley agress calming down as he sat at the table grabbing the nearest gift. Uncle Vernon chuckled at his son's behavior. Uncle Vernon praises Dudley for his almost two year old tantrum. The phone rang at that moment saving Harriet from having to deal with the sicking display.

"Bad news Vernon," Aunt Petunia says coming back into the kitchen glaring at Harriet,"Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take the girl."

Dudley's mouth opens in horror while Harriet's heart gives a leap. Every year on her cousins birthday Harriet was left at 's while the Dursleys and whatever friend Dudley wanted went somewhere amazing for the day. Harriet hated it. was an old lady whose house smelled like cabbage, and always forced Harriet to look at photos of her cat.

"Now what?" Aunt Petunia ask still glaring at Harriet as if Harriet planned for this to happen. Harriet tried to feel bad for (and she did a little), but just the thought of not having to see more cat pictures that year filled her with joy.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggests making Harriet scrunch her nose once again at the name of that dreadful woman her happiness weakening as she begs the universe not to let the women watch her.

"Don't be silly, Marge hates the girl," Aunt Petunia stated(the feeling was mutual). Harriet kept her eyes on her plate used to being referred as if she was something nasty, like a bug. Vernon suggest one of Aunt Petunia's friends(which in Harriet's opinion wasn't that bad. She didn't know how the women was Aunt Petunia friend), but the woman was on vacation.

"You could leave me here," Harriet suggest not able to squash the hope down. She could do so much(maybe even play some of Dudley's video games). Aunt Petunia's face sours. "And come back with the house destroyed?" She demands. "I won't destroy the house," Harriet snaps(if anything she would make it better) slumping in her chair knowing she wouldn't win. Not that it mattered hey weren't listing.

"We...Could take her to the zoo," Aunt Petunia suggest then quickly adds before Harriet could gain hope,"And leave her in the car." Uncle Vernon quickly dismisses the Idea stating the car was new(Yes, that was the bad part of the idea.).

Dudley begins to fake cry-he hasn't really cried in years-knowing his mummy would give him almost anything he wanted. Aunt Petunia flings her arms around him promising not to let _her_ ruin his special day. He flashes Harriet a nasty grin as him parents couldn't see his face.

Seconds later the doorbell rang, and Harriet's "sweet" cousin stopped his fake crying immediately. His friend, Piers Polkiss, has arrived(with friends like that who needs enemies?). Piers was a rat faced boy who held Harriet's hands behind her back when Dudley's gang catches her as Dudley punches her in the face. It was a good thing she was fast for they didn't care she was a girl.

* * *

A half-hour later Harriet could not believe her luck as she sat squished next to Piers and Dudley on her way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Not even Uncle Vernon could stop her excitement. Even if his threat of being locked in her cupboard until christmas made her weary.

She tried to assure that she wouldn't do anything, but of course he didn't believe her. The thing was strange things always seemed to happen to Harriet that she could not for the life of her explain.

Like the time Aunt Petunia cut her hair(She got a week for that). When she was younger Aunt Petunia tried to force int to a revolting pink dress that use to be Aunt Petunia's when she was a kid. It somehow shrunk, but luckily she wasn't blamed for that.

The latest occurrence happened to get her in the most trouble(Two whole weeks in her cupboard.). She had been running from Dudley's gang while Harriet hunting when she found herself on the school roof. Despite it being impossible she swore she somehow floated up.

No matter, today Harriet was determined to be good, and make sure nothing went wrong. Her luck kept for most of the day(She even managed a lemon pop, and the extra's of Dudley's food he didn't want). The only hiccup so far was that she stupidly said something about a flying Motorcycle, and her Uncle yelled about bikes that couldn't fly. The only rule that may be more important then no asking questions was to never mention things acting the way they shouldn't(That especially included anything about magic).

Harriet should've know her luck wouldn't last. Bad luck had marched in at the reptile house. Unsurprisingly Dudley and Piers wanted to see the biggest snake they had(A huge cobra). Quickly getting bored with the snake just laying there Dudley demanded Uncle Vernon to make it move. The snake did nothing even as Uncle Veron rapped on the glass. Unimpressed Piers and Dudley quickly stomped off with a huff.

Harriet stood in front of the glass. She glanced around making sure no one watched. "I'm sorry you had to suffer that. I get that daily, but at least I can see the rest of the house. It must be boring laying there all day while people like my cousin rap on the glass," Harriet says with pity.

The snake lifted it's head and winked(well he film in the snake's eye clicked together like a wink). Harriet looks around realizing it winked at her. She the the logical thing, and winked back. It gestured it's head to Harriet's uncle as if to say "_I get that a lot"_. "Annoying, right?" She asked in which the snake noded.

Harriet reads the plake for the snake. "Is Brazil nice?" She wonders outloud, but the snake gestures to where it said it was breed in captivity. "Oh, you never been to Brazil," She mutters.

"THE SNAKE, DUDLEY, LOOK! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers yells racing over to the glass knocking Harriet out of the way. As soon as Harriet felt anger something strange happened. Before anyone could move, Dudley and Piers(who were basically kissing the glass) jumped, away for the glass disappeared. The snake quickly slithered out from resting. "Thankss amiga, Next stop Brazil,"The snake hisses Harriet, and she nods her head to him.

* * *

As Harriet was cursing her luck as she laid in her cupboard. Of course Piers didn't fail to mention that Harriet was talking to the snake before he got there. Barely seconds after Piers left Uncle Vernon had yelled at her to go to her cupboard with no meals for who knew how long.

With a long sigh Harriet wished for a clock, so she knew how long until she could sneak some food. Living with the Dursleys gave Harriet some tricks. She had plenty of time learning as no one would befriend her because of Dudley gang, and no one was brave enough to make them mad. Harriet couldn't blame them. Anyhow she was use to being alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY IMPORTANT: *Walks onto stage with chips in hand. Realizes there are people and shoves bag behind curtain* What do ya think? I know it took a while to upload, but I told you I'm not good at updating. You can try using comments*wink wink***

**I realized I changed Harriet up more then I realized, but I don't regret it. Changes gender also changes other things including attitude. Sure the Trio will be mostly the same, but there will be differences that I will explain. **

**EXPLANATION: *Pulls out note cards*Harry/Harriet- So she has a little more at** **attitude/is more sarcastic. Most girls(not all) I know have attitude and are more thoughtful to things and emotions(it's a proven fact*raises finger in the air*). The sarcasm is just mw unable to keep my opinions in my head. Also I think it adds to Harriet that she is different from Harry.** **Ronnie/Ron-So, now Ron isn't only the second youngest, but she also isn't the only girl. She will end up wearing her mom's old uniform, and in this Ronnie is a major tomboy while Ginny is more(not much though/ just the perfect amount) girly. To Ronnie Ginny is the perfect daughter to her parents. Also Ronnie has a lot to live up to because of her brothers(even more so because she IS a girl). She is also more of a spitfire because of this, and more likely to jump head first then Ron is(*over dramatic gasp*surprising I know). That being said she is a little more(only as much as a fem!Ron can be) aware of others emotions because again she is a girl. ****Herman/Hermione- So Herman probably changed the least, but there are some changes. One he is a huge gentlemen(I think Mione's parents would teach her respect if she was a boy. Plus I love the thought of that). He is a little more open to breaking rules(with good reason). Also like most guys girls really confuse him, so he ****may** **seem a little less knowledgeable/understanding of girls emotions. He may be too emotional for a guy(i'm female, so I don't know). He is a little more cocky then know-it-all than Mione is(That's just part of the AU. I think it's adorable), but he seems like a know-it-all just like Mione dose in the beginning.**

***Put's cards away* If you read this explanation thank you! Sorry it was so long! If there are questions i'll try my best to answer. *Walks of stage waving* Goodnight everybody!**


	4. Delivery

**Delivery**

* * *

The talking snake earned Harriet the longest punishment in her cupboard she's had ever had(It even beat the roof incident). It lasted all the way up to summer break. Of course she was let out to go to school and to do chores(It was expected), but any extra time was spent in her cupboard. Dudley had broken all his new toys, and even run Mrs. Figg over with the racing bike he got(It was the only time he used it), by the time she was let out.

Harriet was glad school was over. Unlike most kids she didn't mind the homework(it gave her something to do). However it was lonely without friends, and the teacher hated her seeing as the Dursley's blame most things on her. Despite school being over, there was no escaping Dudley's gang. The group of five were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the dumbest of all of them(Only Dudley could make that possible), he was the leader. Not that they minded for Dudley introduced them to his favorite sport: Harriet Hunting.

This is why Harriet spent most of her time at the park. A place all five of them refused to be seen. Sure it was full of little kids, but the kids never really minded Harriet. She spent hours swing on one of the four swings. All she had to do was hold on until the end of summer where her one hope held.

In September Harriet will be going to a local public school called Stonewall High. The good thing is, for the first time in her life, Dudley will not be with her. He and Piers had been accepted into Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings(She couldn't fathom who would want to go to a school with that name.). Dudley of course found this hilarious.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet on the first day," Dudley tells her his face red with laughter,"Want some practice upstairs?" Harriet shrugs with a smirk. "No, thanks. I wouldn't punish it with a face like yours. It would become sick,"She says quickly running off before his small brain could process the insult.

In the beginning of July Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his school uniform, leaving Harriet with Mrs. Figg. Apparently Mrs. Figg broke her leg tripping over a cat. She was not as fond of them as before. She let Harriet have control of the TV, and even some cake(though it tasted quite stale). She was nicer than usual(though she was always nice to Harriet). It probably had to do with the fact Harriet apologized for her cousin running her over.

That night Dudley paraded around the house to show off his new uniform. Harriet couldn't imagine why he was so proud of it. Smelting boys wore a horrid orange striped coat, with orange shorts, and a flat straw hat. It looked even worse than it sounded on Dudley. Dudley's favorite part was a knobby stick which all boys had in order to "Prepare them for real life".Harriet knew all it would be really used for was to hit the other boys when no one was looking.

Dudley's parents dotted on him. Aunt Petunia even cried while Uncle Vernon swore it was his proudest moment. Harriet remained silent know if she opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to hold back the laughter.

The next morning Harriet walked into the Kitchen to find a horrid smell. It was coming from a huge pot in the sink. The pot was full of what looked like huge dirty rags. "What is that?" Harriet couldn't stop from asking. Aunt Petunia's lips tightened, as they did whenever Harriet dared to ask a question. "Your new uniform. I'm dying some of Dudley's old clothes gray. By the time I'm done you'll look just like the others," She answers turning her nose into the air.

Harriet dreaded wareing that on the first day of school knowing her Aunt was dead wrong. She just knew should would be made fun of by the other kids. She might as well where elephant skin. At that moment Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked in(His smelting stick hitting everything he could manage) wrinkling their noses at the smell.

They heard the mail slot open. "Dudley gop get the mail," Uncle Vernon says making Harriet nearly choked on her drink in surprise not sure if she heard correctly.

"Make Harriet get it," Dudley demanded. "Harrit, mail," Uncle Vernon said restoring balance back to the universe(Though still weird as Uncle Vernon said her name. Something very rare.). "Make Dudley do it," She snaps. The Durley's also didn't care that she was a girl as Uncle Vernon says,"Dudley, poke her with your Smelting stick." Harriet doges the stick walking to the front door with a small glare.

Harriet grabs the letters sifting through them. Bills, Bills, card from Marge(Harriet glared at it with hatred tempted to shred it), and _a letter for Harriet_. Harriet did a double take. It was no mistake.

** Miss H. Potter **

** The Cupboard Under The stairs**

** 4 Privet Drive**

** Little Whinging**

** Surrey**

The envelope was thick, and made of Yellowish Parchment paper. It had no stamp. The words themselves were in green ink, though the writing style seemed to come from no normal pen.

Her hands shook as she turned the envelope over. Harry found a purple wax seal with a coat of arms. It had and **H **on it surrounded by a lion, badger, snake, and an eagle.

"Hurry up, girl," Uncle Vernon yells from the kitchen. "What are you doing checking for letter bombs?" He chuckles at his own horrible joke. "Coming," She calls half-heartedly all her focus on her letter.

She walked into the kitchen(An action regretted later), and handed Uncle Vernon the mail without thinking before sitting down, her own letter in hand. She turns it over as Uncle Vernon talks to Aunt Petunia about something of Marge being sick(Good). "Dad! Harriet has a letter!" Dudley yells just as Harriet opened it to see another matching parchment, and the letter was ripped from her hands by Uncle Vernon.

"That's _mine_," Harriet growls trying to swipe it back. "Who's write you?" Uncle Vernon sneered as he shakes open the letter. As soon as he looks at it, his face goes from tomato red to a grass green faster than a traffic light could dream. It didn't stop there. It finally landed on a mix between ghost white and grape purple.

"P-P-Petunia!" He gasps out his eyes wild pulling it away from Dudley's reach when he tries to snatch it. When Aunt Petunia takes it, she pales looking quite faint. She made a choking noise.

"Vernon! It's...Vernon!" She cries out. "I want to read it!" Dudley yells not use to being ignored. "It's my letter!" Harriet snaps angrily,"_I _want to read it!"

"Both of you out!" Uncle Vernon croaks. "LET ME READ MY LETTER!" Harriet demands her temper coming to play. "Let me see it," Dudley demands making Harriet glare at him.

"I said OUT!" Uncle Vernon yells grabbing the both of them by the scruff of their necks, and threw them out slamming the door. Dudley and Harriet promptly fought over the keyhole, but of course Dudley won. Harriet slid to the floor looking through the crack under the bottom.

"Vernon." Aunt Petunia says with a shaky voice," Look at the address. How do they know? How do they know where she sleeps? Could they be watching the house?"

"Watching-spying-probably even following," Vernon says wildly. "What do we do Vernon? Tell them we refuse?"

Harriet watches as Uncle Vernon paces in front of the door. "No!" He growls quietly,"We don't talk to _them. _Just ignore them. If they don't get an answer, they will have to go away!"

"But…"

"I won't have one in the house! We swore when we took her we would stamp this nonsense out!"

That night after Uncle Vernon came home from work, he did something he had never done before. He visited Harriet in her cupboard.

"Where's my letter?" She demands with a glare as soon as she sees him. "Who wrote to me?"

"No one, it was a mistake," Uncle Vernon snaps,"I had it burned." Harriet glowered at him. "It was _not_," She insist,"It had my cupboard on it. No one makes that mistake."

"SILENCE," He yells causing her to flinch at the noise as a couple spider fell from the ceiling. He took a moment to calm down, and plastered a smile(Looked painful) on his face. "So, Harriet...Your Aunt and I have been thinking you have slightly outgrown your cupboard," He starts, and Harriet looks at him warily,"We think it would be...best...if you move to Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Harriet asks. After almost all her life, why now? What in that letter scared her Aunt and Uncle so much? She knew it was something, or she would never get this offer.

"No questions!" Snaps Uncle Vernon,"Now take this stuff to the room, now!"

The Dursleys had four bedrooms. One for her aunt and uncle, one for guest(unluckily it was usually held by Marge), One for Dudley to sleep in, and finally one for all of Dudley's toys(almost all broken) that wouldn't fit in his room. That was now the room Harriet will be occupying.

It took one trip to get her few things to the room since she had a single half full box. She placed the things in an old falling apart wardrobe, that Uncle Vernon salvaged from a sale for a cheap price, and sat on the small bed looking at all the broken toys around. The only untouched items were the books(Ones Harriet would probably snatch when board).

Down stairs Dudley was bawling to Aunt Petunia about having to give up his second room. Getting more upset as he was unable to get it back. He wasn't used to not getting his way.

Harriet sighed laying down stretching the length of the bed. She would happily trade the room back for her cupboard just to have the letter back. If only she didn't bring it to the kitchen.

Breakfast was an unusually quiet ordel. Despite all the crying and face screwing, Dudley still didn't get the room back(Harriet was pretty sure he was in shock.). Harriet was once again thinking about this time yesterday, and all the possibilities that could have happened if she stayed in the hall a moment longer. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sharing dark looks.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon(who for some unimaginable reason was trying to be nice to Harriet) forced Dudley to get the mail. Dudley hit his smelting stick along with anger. "Another! 'Miss H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive…"

Uncle Vernon jumped up with a cry running(something Harriet had never seen) to the door, Harriet right on his heel. Uncle Vernon wrestled Dudley to the ground to grab the letter. All the while Harriet hanging off his neck. After some confusing fighting(with a few good hits with the Smelting stick), Vernon yanked Harriet away by her hair.

"Girl, go to your cupboard! I mean room," Uncle Vernon gasped out shoving her to the stairs letting go of her hair,"Dudley...Just go."

Harriet paced her room. Someone knew her new(and old) living arrangements, and that she hadn't received the first letter. Some one obviously wanted to talk to her. So, they had to try again, right? This time she would be ready. She had a plan.

The old clock Harriet had fixed(It was only missing a few parts which she had liberated from other toys)went off, and she slammed it off quickly. She did not want to wake the Dursley's. It would ruin her plan. She tiptoed downstairs quietly as possible not even chancing the lights.

Harriet was going to sneak out, and wait for the postman at the corner(John was a kind fellow he wouldn't mind.). Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she got closer to the door before…"AAHHHH!"

Harriet leaped in the air. She had stepped on something big, squishy, and alive!

The lights switched on, and to Harriet's horror(and slight smugness) she realized she had stepped on her uncles face. He had been trying to stop her from the very thing she attempted. After a half hour of being yelled at, harriet shuffled miserably into the kitchen to make tea. By the time she came back the mail had arrived. Harriet had no chance to demand her mail before it was shredded before her eyes.

On sunday morning Uncle Vernon came in tired, ill looking, but all together happy.

"No post on Sunday," Uncle Vernon said gleefully. He went to rejoice some more, but something whizzed from out of the chimney, and hit him in the back of the head causing his words to die out.

Several letters zoomed from the chimney as fast as bullets. The Dursley's ducked for safety while Harriet jumped to grab on of the letters in the air.

"Everyone Out!"

Harriet was grabbed by her hair, and through out to the hall. As soon as Dudley and Aunt Petunia got out of the room, Uncle Vernon slammed the door. Letters could still be heard as a few hit the door.

"No more!" Uncle Vernon says in a scary calm voice despite the fact he was pulling pieces of hair from his mustache."I want everyone packed in ten minutes. Just some clothes. We are leaving. No arguments!"

No one dared to argue. Uncle Vernon looked terrifying with half his mustache gone. Ten minutes later they were in the car zooming to the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back. Uncle Vernon had hit him round the head for holding them up by trying to back some of his technology.

They drove for hours. Not even Aunt Petunia dared to ask where they were going. The only sounds where Uncle Vernon mumbles after every time he made a sharp turn. They never stopped once.

By nightfall Dudley was howling. This had been the worst day of his life. He was hungry, missed several programs on the television, and hadn't blow up anything on his computer.

Finally they stopped at a run down hotel outside of town. Harriet and Dudley shared room, so Harriet was stuck listening to her cousins snoring. Not that it mattered. She couldn't sleep her mind running.

They ate cornflakes and canned tomatoes for breakfast the next morning. They had just finished when the owner had come over to them. "Is one of you Miss H. Potter? I got 'bout a hundred letters at the front desk." She held a few up, and Harriet could see the green ink easily.

Harriet went to grab them, but Uncle Vernon knocked her hand away causing the women to stare. "I'll take them," Uncle Vernon says quickly following the women out. That was the end of their stay.

"Shouldn't we just head home, dear?" Aunt Petunia asked timidly hours later, but Uncle Vernon ignored her. His whole focus was on the road. They were in the middle of nowhere by now.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asks later while Uncle Vernon was out of the car. He had parked the car near the coast, and locked them in the car before disappearing. Aunt Petunia didn't disagree, and It started raining. "It's Monday," Dudley stated before complaining about missing a television show.

It was Monday. If Dudley was right(and you could count on him to remember dates for television programs), then tomorrow would be Harriet's eleventh birthday. Not that it mattered much. Harriet birthday was hardly ever acknowledged, and if it was she could only ever get things like an old sock or a coat hanger. However, you didn't turn eleven every day.

Uncle Vernon came back smiling. In his hand he had a long thin package. He said nothing to Aunt Petunia when she asked what it was. "Found the perfect place!" Uncle Vernon says marrily,"Everyone out!"

It was very cold outside(not to mention Harriet only had Dudley's old shirt to keep warm). Uncle Vernon was pointing to what looked like a huge rock. On top of the rock was the most run down hut Harriet had could have ever imagined(Poor Dudley there was definitely no television in there).

"A storm is forecasted for tonight!" Uncle Vernon informs them happily,"And this kind man has offered to let us use his boat." An old toothless man(with an evil grin) showed them to the boat. "I already got us rastions, so all a board," Uncle Vernon says to them.

The boat was freezing. Icy water sprayed everyone. Especially Harriet as she was the one rowing(with a lot of difficulty). After what felt like hours they finally made it. Uncle Vernon led them in slipping slightly.

The inside was just as bad as outside. It stunk of seaweed, The wind yelled through the cracks, and the falling apart chimney was damp and bare. There were only two rooms.

The supposed rastions Uncle Vernon had turned out to only be a bag of chips and a four bananas. He tried to start a fire, but failed horribly managing to only make the chip bag shrivel up. "Could use those letter know, eh?" Uncle Vernon asks gleefully to no one.

He was in a good mood. Obviously he was sure no one could reach them. To Harriet's utmost displeasure she couldn't help but secretly agree.

The promised storm came that night causing the hut to shake. Aunt Petunia had found a couple of old moldy blankets in the second room which Harriet and Dudley would sleep. Aunt Petunia made a bed out of the moth eaten sofa for Dudley. Uncle Vernon and her left for the room next door leaving Harriet to find the softest spot of floor she could find, and curl up with the smallest most ragged blanket.

The storm worsened as the night went on, and Harriet could not sleep(Her cousins snores didn't help). She was hungry, cold, and couldn't get comfortable. The light up dial on the Dudley's watch(which hung from his fat dangling wrist) told Harriet would be eleven in exactly ten minutes. She laid wide awake watching her birthday draw closer. She wondered(doubtfully) if the Dursleys would remember. She also thought of the letter.

Five minutes till. Harriet heard a creak. Hopefully the roof wouldn't cave in, however she might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so filled with letters, Harriet could snag one somehow.

Three minutes. Was that the waves against the house? Two minutes. What was that weird crunching sound? Maybe a rock falling to the sea?

One minute before she was eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine… maybe she would wake up Dudley just to ignore him(It was apeeling, but not worth the punishment)... three… two… one…

BOOM!

The whole hut shook, and Harriet sprang into a sitting position. Someone was knocking to come in.

* * *

**A/N: *Ducks the tomatoes thrown at me with a nervous laugh* I know it's been a while *Rubs neck*, and i'm sorry. I read the book as I go, and that causing it to take forever. Not to mention that I have a hard time finding inspiration for this. I began this half planned, and don't really know where this is going.**

**Thanks for reading this anyway!**

**In other news did you see my first changes? It was nothing big. I made Harriet go to the park instead of just walk around the neighborhood. I figured a place like Privet Drive would have one, so I thought why not. Also Harriet dose read more then Harry just because of boredom. As well as a few other things. As I stated before Harriet is also a little more observant. **

**If anyone has anything you want to change(big or small),comment, and tell me. I won't promise I'll use it, but I will read them!**


End file.
